Johnny Storm
Doctor Charles Jonathan Kilroy Jr, better known as Johnny Storm, is a British archeologist, explorer, soldier, historian and adventurer, and the main protagonist of the Johnny Storm series. He is an explorer who lived in the early 20th century, and he embarked on numerous perilous adventures in order to retrieve artifacts, many with supernatural powers, all while battling hostile and evil forces to get to the artifacts first. He is recognizable by his typical appearance, his playful and witty sense of humor and his high knowledge on ancient civilizations and languages. Biographical Overview Johnny Storm was born as Charles Jonathan Kilroy Jr. in London, United Kingdom, to Jonathan Kilroy Sr. Johnny's mother, Ann, died when he was very young, leaving his father to look after him. Johnny was raised in England for much of his young life. He spent most of his free time with his friends, as well as his dog, Storm, a Siberian Husky that Ann had gotten for him before she died. Johnny lived a strong life with Storm until the dog's death in late 1920, leading to Johnny taking the last name Storm. Shortly before Storm's death, Johnny managed to procure his signature hat while in Mexico. Johnny faced a very strict, as well as secluded upbringing from his father, who was more interested in his archeological work than his son. The highly intelligent Johnny studied very hard and eventually gained his own doctorate in archeology and history. Despite his strained relationship with his father, during his youth, the two often traveled a lot, from Egypt to China. Johnny met several historical and influential figures during his trips, and he also gained vast amounts of cultural knowledge and learned to speak dozens of languages. Eventually, by the time he turned twenty, having been inspired by his actions in Mexico when he was twelve, Johnny moved out on his own and became a great adventurer and artifact collector, using unorthodox methods to obtain the artifacts, to the point he has been accused of being a grave robber, something he vehemently denies. Once becoming on his own, Johnny spent vast many of years embarking on countless perilous adventures and raids for artifacts, traveling to vast exotic lands to find the artifacts. Along the way, Johnny fights countless gangs of thieves, bandits and cutthroats to obtain the artifacts, with Johnny fighting many thieves and bandits in much vicious fighting in numerous fierce skirmishes and battles. Most of the time, a midst the fierce fighting and the immense chaos, Johnny succeeds in his endeavors, and became vastly wealthy with his findings. Johnny would also gain a very determined and particular archeological rival and overall nemesis in Samuel Sanisten, the former apprentice of his father. Johnny also married a German woman named Hilde Linse, having two sons with her, while he became close friends with Hilde's younger sister, Elsa, and their cousin, Heinrich. After ten loving years of marriage, Johnny's wife and children were killed in an ambush on their home in England, (which was greatly implied to have been set up by Sanisten). While mostly battling gangs of thieves, pirates and bandits, Johnny very often faced more dangerous and menacing enemies, mostly the Nazis and the Imperial Japanese, and later on, the Soviets and the Communist Chinese. While embarking on numerous adventures filled with peril and thrills, when in peacetime, Johnny worked as an archeology professor at Cambridge University. Some of Johnny's most memorable adventures include his venture in Egypt and Libya in 1938 to stop the Nazis from obtaining the Staff of Moses, his venture in 1940 to India and China to stop the Imperial Japanese from obtaining the golden dragon of Kublai Khan, his venture to Germany and Palestine in 1945 to stop the Nazis from obtaining the Holy Grail, his venture to Afghanistan in 1956 to stop the Soviets from finding the city of Atlantis and his venture to Algeria, Turkey and Ireland in 1962 to stop the Soviets from obtaining the Sword of King Arthur. Other notable adventures include his venture to Egypt to stop an army of Red Medjai warriors from obtaining the powers of mummy, Imhotep, his venture to China to stop the Imperial Japanese and Chinese Boxers from finding Shangri La, his venture to Mexico and Brazil to stop the Nazis from finding the city of El Dorado, and his venture with a hostile crew of poachers and hunters to a mysterious island still populated by dinosaurs. Johnny also served very heavily as a soldier and operative for the Allied cause in World War II, fighting mostly against German and Japanese forces in many missions, skirmishes and battles in Africa, Europe, Asia and the Pacific, helping in crucial operations against the Axis powers. After the war, Johnny continued on his adventures even into old age, and even wrote several books on the subject of history and archeology. However, many still disbelieve his stories. Shortly after the war, he married his close friend, Elsa Linse, and settled down with her, having a daughter. Appearance Johnny has a very handsome appearance and is of medium height. He has dark brown hair with swept bangs and has deep hazel eyes, and he also always has a full signature mustache as well. He has a very fit, athletic and somewhat muscular build and is very slender as well. He spoke in a masculine voice that had some youthful, yet still very mature sound, and he spoke with a London British accent, due to him hailing from the United Kingdom. His typical outfit consists of a light tan button up shirt, tan trousers with suspenders, black jackboots, a green jacket with the sleeves rolled up and his signature brown fedora with a bent side brim. Personality and Traits Johnny is an incredibly mischievous, charming, intelligent, playful, witty and sarcastic individual, but was also shown that he could be aggressive and manipulative as well. He has a highly intelligent and charming wit and he is also very sophisticated as well. He often makes very intelligent and witty remarks and comebacks, and despite being very sophisticated and acting polite towards most people, he was also very mischievous and somewhat of a troublemaker. However, he was still incredibly compassionate and showed a strong desire to help and rescue all those in need. He was shown to be a great charmer and could easily talk intelligently and smoothly in a number of situations. He was also known as a womanizer, and he often slept with many different women from around the globe, and he is also shown to be quite a drinker as well. He often manipulates his enemies and uses his words to try and get himself out of trouble, having great charismatic charm. However, he was clearly not afraid of fighting and often got himself in the heat of battle, and he could also be very serious at times when he needed to be, such as in confrontations and battle. Johnny could be very aggressive and merciless many times, especially when battling his enemies. He is very aggressive in fist fighting, mostly using sharp punches and he also has some skill in martial arts, but is not above fighting dirty. He is also a very skilled gunman, being an expert shot and a marksman, and he is also skilled at using a bullwhip as well. Trivia Category:Johnny Storm Category:Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Magnificent Bastards and Guile Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Trickster Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Mischievous Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Genius Category:Homicidal Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Gunman Category:Honorable Category:Advocates Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Lawful Category:Business Characters Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated Category:Animal Kindness Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Married or Parents Category:Enforcers Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Symbolic Category:Assassin Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Damsels Category:Egotists Category:War Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Hard Workers Category:Altruistic Category:Thief Category:Master Manipulator Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Mentor Category:Swordsman Category:Bully Slayers Category:Rogue Category:Military Characters Category:Empowered Characters Category:Neutral Category:Guardians Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Rescuers Category:Chosen One Category:Determinators Category:Nemesis Category:Wise Heroes Category:Normal Skilled Category:Omniscient Category:Recurring Category:One Man Army Category:Disciplinarians Category:Passionate Learners Category:Comedic Characters Category:Possessors Category:Survivors Category:Vigilantes